


Wake Up

by BePolite_BeEfficient



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/F, it’s not graphic, mild death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BePolite_BeEfficient/pseuds/BePolite_BeEfficient
Summary: His words had stuck with her. ‘It’s like the whole estate went to sleep and never woke up’ Those words set a deep worry in her bones and she couldn’t even fully understand why. She had no reason to be worried. Beyond the eerie ambience that accompanied this place they hadn’t happened upon anything else. Surely they weren’t in any true danger. Wishful thinking, I know.





	Wake Up

I guess this counts as a spoiler..not really, I don’t know. This involves the latest chapter of RWBY so read at your own discretion.

There’s also some very mild death(if there is such a thing) so watch out for that.

The first thing Blake noticed upon waking was the cold. It was rather hard not to especially when she had little covering her other than one of the thin blankets they had managed to scavenge from one of the closets. Time had not been kind at all, at least to the blanket. It was strange in its own right. This town- these buildings were all perfectly fine. They seemed a bit worse for ware in some places but overall they were like any other normal structure. Well, if normal structures always contained corpses that is.

That had been an unforeseen circumstance. She could still hear Weiss’ scream. Could see the fear on her face. Every time Blake closed her eyes visions of decayed corpses plagued her mind. Her dreams, if you can even call them that, were nothing more than that moment. Taken and twisted out of proportion by the forces of her imagination until she inevitable woke in a cold sweat and a burst of panicked breath. At some point during one of these moments she had quietly moved closer to where Yang layed. Her partner had turned in long before the others having complained of her exhaustion. The young woman thought nothing of it. They’ve all been through so much so it seems reasonable that she’d be tired. Right? That’s what Blake thought anyway. 

Until Qrow returned.

His words had stuck with her. ‘It’s like the whole estate went to sleep and never woke up’ Those words set a deep worry in her bones and she couldn’t even fully understand why. She had no reason to be worried. Beyond the eerie ambience that accompanied this place they hadn’t happened upon anything else. Surely they weren’t in any true danger. Wishful thinking, I know.

 

The second thing Blake became aware of was the body that she was unabashedly curled into. Her face immediately heated up upon catching a glimpse of the black and yellow metal of Yang’s prosthetic. It appeared that at some point during the night-no doubt during another episode- she had just taken to pressing herself into Yang’s side completely. The calm that came over her was almost instant and she was able to just breathe for the first time in days. She didn’t have to worry about Grimm, or whatever lie Oz was currently feeding them. She didn’t have to worry about what their future held for them in Atlas, not the showdown they faced should they finally reach Salem. 

Not with Yang by her side.

They have faced their differences but this almost felt like old days. The Faunus girl could almost imagine being back at Beacon. Sleepless nights spent comforting each other after unspoken terrors. The fear and nightmares were replaced with soft smiles and bright laughter around mugs of hot chocolate stolen from Beacon’s cafeteria.

Yang was her peace.

With a deep breath Blake finally brought herself to open her eyes, squinting at the rays of light that streamed in through half parted curtains. It was fitting really. A golden halo of light fell on Yang just right, almost causing her to glow. Sure, the thought was probably cliché but in that moment she truly looked like an angel. The young Belladonna raised a hand to her partner’s face. She hesitated, her fingers twitching away as if she was afraid of ruining the picture in front of her. After a moment of silent consideration she finally cupped Yang’s cheek with her palm. Instantly Blake’s eyebrows furrowed and her ears twitched. Something wasn’t right.

She was cold. Not just a ‘she’s been in below freezing weather all night’ cold either. Even during the night when Blake had crept closer she could still feel that warmth that hid beneath the chill of her skin, but this...there was nothing beyond this. 

“No…”Blake gasped, instantly sitting up. 

Blake brought her other hand up to push at Yang’s shoulder. This can’t be real! It can’t be! Progressively Blake began to shake her harder and harder, praying for the blonde to wake up and complain about the treatment. To whine, to bitch, to yell. Anything but the continued silence that filled the room. 

“Come on Yang, this isn’t funny”Blake hiccuped. Maybe this was a prank? Yeah! Yang was just pulling a joke on her, this was all to get a rise out of her. Soon she’d give it up and Blake would slap her and pretend to be angry with her for the rest of the morning. 

Pfft, who was she kidding. Optimism was never her thing.

Once the first tear fell the floodgates were released. Blake couldn’t stop them even if she wanted to. And how could she? She was finally getting everything back and just for this?! To have it ripped away from her! 

“....You have to wake up”She murmured quietly. “You can’t leave us. You can’t leave Ruby, she needs her big sister. Who else is going to tell corny jokes and tease her when she fails to flirt with Weiss?” Her voice cracked as she lowered her head to Yang’s still chest

“We need you Yang! I need you! You can’t just leave me alone here! I just got you back and you’re just going to leave?!.....I need you here with me”Blake knew she was choking on her own sobs but she couldn’t bring herself to give a damn. Nothing mattered anymore! As she screamed and cried into the blonde’s chest. 

And that’s how she stayed for what felt like hours. Unmoving on top of her deceased partner. Until she was reduced to small unsteady breaths. 

“You know”Blake began, rubbing her hand up and down Yang’s arm, slowly lacing her own fingers with the other’s limp hand“I meant what I said. I’m not going to leave your side…but I guess I failed again. I couldn’t protect you” she whispered

And as the Belladonna lay there, her heartbreaking she heard a gut wrenching scream rip through the house. 

Ah, Ruby must have just woken up.


End file.
